The Beggining
by Losttale
Summary: My first fanfic. Please read and review! Orangekit wasn't born in the clan he now lives in. Most of the cats in his clan don't trust him or his family. How will he grow up in this clan? Rated T just incase. In need of cat names and desctptions
1. Clans

**The Beginning**

**Clans**

**MountianClan**

**Leader-**Cheetahstar-spotted tom

**Deputy-**Lionclaw-gold tom

**Medicine Cat-** Leafclaw-black and white tom

**Apprentice Huckleberry**

Warriors-Hawktalon-large brown tom

Blacktooth-black,dark massive tom

**Apprentice Lostpaw**

Goldenheart-young gold she-cat

Whitepelt-milky white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Crownose-black tom with grey spots

**Apprentice Knotpaw**

Talonfoot-brown and gold she-cat

Greyshadow-small grey tom

**Apprentice Runningpaw**

Voleclaw-brown and black she-cat

Rocktooth-brown tom with a broken tooth

Blackfighter-large, longfurred, black tom

Longwhisker-sleek furred brown tom

**Apprentice Frostpaw**

Longclaw-light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentinces**- Huckleberry- orange tom with black legs

Lostpaw-light brown she-cat with one eye

Runningpaw-light brown tom with deformed front paw

Knotpaw-brown tom with knotted whiskers

Frostpaw-white and gray she-cat

**Queens**-Henfeather-brown she-cat speckled white; kits are Gentlekit and Rainkit

Wolffang-gray she-cat, expecting kits

Snowhare-white she-cat; kits are Gorsekit, Rosekit, and Turtlekit

Crystal-Eyes-bronze she-cat with stunning aqua eyes; kits are Bronzekit and Orangekit

**Elders-**Crowcall-black she-cat

Heronnose-blue she-cat

Rabbitfoot-white tom

Greyfoot-large gray tom

**CannibalClan**

**Leader-**Ratstar

**Deputy-**Snakefang-strped black tom

**Medicine Cat-**Viper-Eye-calico tom

**Warriors-**Snarlclaw-gray tom

**Apprentice Foxpaw**

Raventooth-black she-cat

Scartalon-pale tan tom

**Apprentice Hawkpaw**

Slashbite-large clawed tortiseshell tom

Cranetalon-wide eyed white and blue she-cat

Clawpounce-long furred grey tom

Dogclaw-large brown tom

Hissface-thin brown tabby

Bluebeak-blue and grey she-cat

Carrionfang-fierce scarred warrior

**Apprentinces**-Foxpaw-red and white tom

Hawkpaw-fierce white she-cat

**Queens-**Darkflower-black she-cat with bright yellow eyes; kits are Barkkit,Roarkit, and Longkit

**Elders**-Lilacclaw-gentle light brown she-cat

Lavendernose-calico she-cat

**LakeClan**

**Leader**-Lakestar-blue she-cat with silver stripes

**Deputy**-Lavenderriver-pinkish she-cat

**Medicine Cat**-Finchfoot-black tom with red foot

**Apprentice Briarpaw**

**Warriors**-Minnowfin-blue and silver tom

Silverscale-silver she-cat

**Apprentice Fishpaw**

Galepelt-white and silver tom

**Apprentice Creampaw**

Yellowtail-yellow tom

Sleetfoot-silver and white tom

Milkclaw-white tom

Brokenclaw-near clawles silver and grey warrior

**Apprentences-**Fishpaw-blue she-cat

Creampaw-sandy she-cat

Briarpaw-small she-cat with a tortiseshell pelt

**Queens-**Shallowfoot-sand colored she-cat;kits are Sandkit and Gravelkit

Racconnoose-grey she cat with pointed nose;kit is Greykit

Sandclaw-red and tan she-cat, expecting kits

**Elders-**Hazelthorn-brown she-cat

Gorsefrost-large grey tom

**MountainLionClan**

**Leader-**Greystar-thin grey tom

**Deputy-**Fierceclaw-fierce tom

**Medicine cat-** Darktail- large dark tan tom

**Warriors-**Brackennose-blue eyed tom

Ratface-dangerous dark warrior

Gorsespike-long clawed tom

Stealthcrouch-Dark eyed tom

**Apprentice Talonpaw**

Wolffighter-dark tan tom

**Apprentice Ravenpaw**

**Apprentices- **Talonpaw-large brown tom

Ravenpaw-dainty she-cat

**Queens-**Volepounce-Scared she-cat; kits are Yewkit and Thistlekit

Mousenose-Pointed nose she-cat; kit is Mintkit

One-Fang-one fanged she-cat, expecting

**Elders-**Roarface-scarred elderly tom

Rosepetal-rosy colored she-cat

Sandnose-light colored she-cat


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"Whiteclaw, you promised that you would tell me the history of our clan, right? And you also said a warrior never lies, right? So could you tell me it pleeeaaase?" begged the small kit. She had tabby fur and round blue eyes.

"Alright! But only if you stop pestering!" snapped the elder. She didn't mean it though. She just adored kits and their many questions. In fact, she missed it. "Here it goes."

"Long ago, when the Clans of the forest where just beginning to come together, there lived a tom named Galeheart. He was an amazing WindClan cat, and was loyal to Windstar, the first ever WindClan leader. He was the fastest runner, the best hunter. And better yet, he had a connection with StarClan that no other warrior ever had. He was also very large for a cat and was always feeling left out. So one day he left."

She couldn't help but purr at the kits startled face.

"He traveled all the way to the mountains, where he found a tribe of cats called Tribe of Mountain Peaks. They were all his size and their leader Larknose quickly accepted him. He even became second in line to become leader.

"But the peace and happiness of his life was not going to last. A clan called MountainLionClan attacked the tribe, killing Larknose in the process. Galeheart was devastated"

"I would be two," squeaked the small kit, her eyes wide.

"But he couldn't be sad for very long. He had to go to the moon crystal to share tongues with Larknose, and get him to approve his leadership.

"He made the trek by himself. When he met with Larknose, Larknose told him something important; you must turn the tribe into a clan to survive.

"So that's what he did. He became Galestar and received nine lives. He turned the tribe into a clan, MountainClan. Our clan.

"But that was not the end of the clan's problems. MountainLionClan as still out there.

"When they're leader heard that Galestar had received nine lives for becoming a clan leader, he wanted nine lives too. So he attacked. He ripped right through MountainClan territory, and when he reached the camp, he threatened Galestar's kit, saying that if he didn't show him where he got his nine lives, he would kill the small kit. What was Galefrost to do but show the treacherous leader where to go?

"But the MountainLionClan leader was foolish unsought to go into CrystalCave alone with Galestar and while he was asleep, Galestar tore out his throat.

"That's when MountianClan attacked. They chased away some mountain lions and had to kill others until finally they were all okay, except Galestar. He had eight of his lives in the battle and he was dying of a great battle wound."

"What happened!?" shrieked the kit. "Tell me!"

"If you shush, I will!" snarled the elder. "Where was I? Oh, yes. The medicine cats tried their best to heal him but without luck. They could do nothing else for him. With his dying breath he said 'My Clan will live long and will defend those who are weak. StarClan will help them every step of the way.' Then he died."

The kit was frozen her eyes on something distant.

The elder continued.

"Eelnose, the deputy, made those words law as soon as he became leader. That is how the history of MountainClan came to be."

The kit looked up at the elder.

She quietly mewed, "One day, I'll be exactly like Galestar."

She said it with so much emotion; the elder knew she was speaking seriously, not just boasting.

"I know you will," she whispered to the small kit. Their gaze held until there came a call.

"LongKit! Come to the nursery! It's time to sleep!"

"I guess I have to go," the she-kit mewed. "Good-bye, Whiteclaw."

The kit ran out of the elder's den as the former medicine-cat stared after.

"She will be great one day," the elder whispered, then curled up into a small ball and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Orangekit looked around. Why did his brother and mother have to be asleep?

He had been awake for ages trying, to preoccupy himself instead of waking up his kin. But he was reaching his breaking point. He wanted to go outside already.

Finally he heard his mother grunt then stretch.

She saw him, and then mewed, "Hello my kit."

She bent down to lick him, but he dodged her tongue.

"Can we go outside now?" he asked. He wanted to go now!

"Wait until your brother wakes up," promised his mother.

_Yah right! You just don't want me to ever see sunlight!_ He thought bitterly to himself as he began to rip apart a piece of moss. While all the other kits at his and his brother's age had gone out, his mother always kept them cooped up. He didn't understand why. The camp was supposed to be a safe place, right? Then why did she force them inside this stupid place!

His brother suddenly moaned and, on his back, stretched his legs in the air

"Great! You're awake!" He turned to his mother. "Now can we go?"

His mother hesitated.

_Why are you so nervous?_ Orangekit wondered.

Suddenly, he got the wind knocked right out his lungs as something his him.

"You just think you'll get a better advantage of winning with more space around, huh?" his brother teased. His brother had always been better at fighting then Orangekit was.

Orangekit pushed Bronzekit off him, turned around and took a swipe at Bronzekit's ear. He dodged easily and threw himself at Orangekit.

They squabbled at eachother and Orangekit suddenly hit something soft.

Looking up, he saw Wolffang hovering over him. She was mad.

Wolffang was a really grumpy queen. Orangekit didn't like her much.

"For StarClan's sake! Crystal-Eyes, just take them outside already! They're too big to be roughhousing in here!" snarled the expecting queen.

"Um…alright then," his mother said, unsure whether it was a good idea.

_Thank StarClan! _Orangekit thought. For once, he was glad that Wolffang always complained.

"Stay behind me," Crystal-Eyes warned, but it was already too late. Bronzekit had catapulted himself over Crystal-Eye's foot and was already outside. Orangekit had to scramble over her paw to try to get outside.

He hated to be the youngest and the smallest.

"Wow! It's huge out here!" gasped Bronzekit as soon as Orangekit was out.

Orangekit understood why he was so excited. He could see the vast blue sky over the MountainClan camp.

The clearing was like worn down stone, and Orangekit could see the leader's den at the front of the camp. It was located in a hollow near the bottom of a tree where the leader would hop up on a branch and make announcements.

He saw other dens too but didn't know what they were for.

"Stay near the nursery kits," Crystal-Eyes warned, looking warily around.

Orangekit barely heard her. He was so excited to finally be outside that he just wanted to soak in the sunlight.

He loved the warmth it gave him, even though it couldn't compare to the warmth his kin gave him, but it was a close second.

"Look who finally got out of the nursery," someone mewed, making Orangekit jump.

He turned to see Goldheart with her sister Whitepelt. They were both warriors.

Orangekit couldn't believe how big they were!

"Glad to see you finally got over your fear, Crystal-Eyes," whispered Whitepelt, to his mother.

_What fear?_ Orangekit wondered, but before he could think Bronzekit threw a moss ball at him.

"Catch it!" Bronzekit called.

Orangekit dove for it but missed.

"I got it!" he mewed reaching for it as it rolled away. He chased it until it rolled into a small stone cave. He stayed there, wondering what it was for when his moss ball suddenly rolled out of it. Then Huckleberry, the medicine cat apprentice, padded out of the cave.

"You should make sure it doesn't roll out of reach again. If it rolls into the elder's den, that's the last you'll see of it," teased the black and orange apprentice as he stretched.

"I'll catch it next time," Orangekit promised as he batted the moss ball around. Orangekit had met Huckleberry a couple of times in the nursery when he went to check up on the kits.

"Huckleberry, Lostpaw got a thorn in her pad," a voice came from behind and Orangekit turned to see who it was.

It was a large dark mottled tom. Orangekit had never seen him before. He felt Huckleberry step on his tail and dragged Orangekit behind him.

"Umm… alright then," Huckleberry stuttered. "Bring her over to me."

Orangekit peaked over Huckleberry's leg. Why didn't he want this tom to see him?

The tom managed to spot him anyway. His cold glare made Orangekit cower behind Huckleberry.

"Are you Crystal-eyes kit?" he snarled.

"Y-y-yes," Orangekit squeaked.

The tom snarled reveling teeth and began to walk closer towards them.

Huckleberry got up and shielded Orangekit while backing away further into the medicine cat den, pushing Orangekit along with him.

"He's just a kit Blacktooth," Huckleberry warned. The large tom payed no attention to the medicine cat apprentice, keeping his eyes on Orangekit with a cold look in his eyes.

A look to kill.

Without warning, Crystal-Eyes leaped at Blacktooth, knocking him over. She pinned him down and hissed in his face.

"Stay away from my kits," she snarled.

Orangekit's heart was in his throat. Would this turn into a fight?

"Stop this nonsense," a large gold tom snarled, pushing Crystal-eyes off Blacktooth, and making sure they were far apart from eachother.

"What happened here?" a great spotted black and gold tom questioned.

_That must be Cheetahstar!_ Orangekit thought, staring up at the MountainClan leader. _The gold tom must be Lionclaw!_

"Blacktooth was going to attack my kit!" Crystal-Eyes spat, ears down and teeth showing.

Blacktooth made no attempt to defend himself. He just crouched down, ears flattened, teeth shown.

"Blacktooth, is this true?" Cheetahstar questioned, padding up to stand with his deputy, Lionclaw.

Blacktooth said nothing, just stared menacingly at Crystal-Eyes.

Cheetahstar padded up to him.

"If I ever hear you tried to attack a kit ever again, you will be severely punished," he snarled.

By then, most of the clan cats were outside of their dens staring at them.

Orangekit could see Bronzekit staring at the mess near the nursery where Henfeather was guarding over him, eyes narrowed.

"Come on," Crystal-Eyes hissed, scoping Orangekit up in her mouth.

She gave one hard glare at Blacktooth and slowly made her way to the nursery.

"Bronzekit," she growled as she passed her oldest kit, while still carrying Orangekit in her mouth. Bronzekit got up, seeming a little dazed and made his way to where Crystal-Eyes was waiting by the nursery.

As soon as she got in, she plopped Orangekit down and stared down at both her kits with a look of sadness that was mostly covered by anger.

"Now do you understand why I don't want any of you to go out?" she snarled, reveling long viper like fangs.

Orangekit bowed his head, feeling a little guilty. He saw that Bronzekit was doing the same.

Crystal-Eyes sighed and lied down in her nest.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh," she murmured, licking them both on the head. "It's about time I told you where you both came from.

"I know both of you know that you weren't born here but in a different clan. But I'm going to tell you where. You were both born in CannibalClan."

Orangekit stared at her, shocked. He had heard many terrible stories about CannibalClan, when the elders sometimes went to visit the kits.

"Their monsters, that's what they are," Grayfoot, an elderly tom, had snarled. "They eat other cats whenever they get the chance. They even have a special place in their camp where they kill trespassing Clan cats!"

Crystal-Eyes had stiffened up the whole time they were talking about anything to do with CannibalClan.

"You both were born in a terrible time," Crystal-Eyes continued after giving them some time to soak in the news. "A fire had blazed through our part of the forest, scaring away prey and any cats that were in the territory.

"With so little prey, some of the clan cats went crazy. The warriors convinced Ratstar that eating the kits would be best for the clan. They said that more kits would come later on and that the warriors had to be strong enough to defend the clan.

"Ratstar agreed on one condition; they spare Darkflower's kits becuase she was his mate. Your father, Sharpclaw , heard this and went to warn me. Darkflower heard this and was outraged, but could do nothing.

"She is my sister, your aunt, as you know. She was especially angry that Ratstar would offer no protection over me but I expected no special treatment. I never really liked Ratstar.

"So Sharpclaw came up with a plan to help me escape. The only problem was I had three kits and between the both of us, Sharpclaw and I could only carry one kit each. Darkflower, really helped me at this time.

"She said that she had room for one more kit ,and with a heavy heart, I relized that I had to give up one of my own."

Crystal-Eyes was speaking as though she was talking to someone in a distance, not her kits that were right in front of her.

She suddenly turned towards Orangekit.

"I was going to chose you, Orangekit. You were the youngest and the weakest and I wasn't sure you would be able to survive the rough path in front of us."

Orangekit puffed up his chest a little bit and lifted his head.

"I'm not the weakest anymore!" he crowed.

"Of course not," Crystal-Eyes mewed affectionately before continuing. "With a heavy heart, I gave up your older brother Orangekit and he was also your other younger brother Bronzekit. So, after a half-moon because that is another condition Ratstar made, that if the clan could not find prey in half a moon that they would eat the kits. Anyway, on that day your father and I took you both away, out of the camp."

Crystal-Eye's eyes showed deep pain as she said, "I-I remember hearing... screaches as mothers t-tried to fight. Of course they were...no match."

She was swallowing hard then, trembling.

"So your father and I made it to the river, which separated CannibalClan territory with MountianClan territory. this was our plan: to go downriver to the TwolegPlace where we would live the rest of our lives together as rogues. We never expected Snakefang of following us. He is the CannibalClan deputy as I'm sure the elders have told you. He followed us and as we were prepared to leave, trapped us.

"He, along with three other warriors cornered us and demanded we give you both up, if we wanted to be spared.

"I knew this was no bluff. He would do it. That's when your father handed you to me Bronzekit and told me to run. He began to fight, tooth and claw, not allowing any of them to come near me and you both.

"I knew eventually they would overpower him eventually and that they would eventually catch up with me as I ran considering how I was holding two kids in my mouth at once. So I did something that other cats would think as stupid and foolish. I leaped into the river with both of you.

"I remember seeing two toms , I couldn't tell who, break away from Sharpclaw and saw me jump into the river," she spat her fur bristling. "They said they would see my body on their shores eventually and that would be able to feed most of the clan!"

Crystal-Eyes shook her head then continued on, more gently, "I was trashed around harshly in the whipping waves, struggling to keep a grip on both of you. I almost lost grip of your scrffs but hung on. Then, I landed on the bank of the river, absolutely exhausted."

Crystal-Eyes sighed. " I lay there for a while, not thinking, just gasping. That's until I heard cats coming. I had tried to get up but was too late. There were three cats; Whitepelt, Greyshadow, and Crownose.

Crownose spat at me and demanded to know why I was trespassing on MountianClan territory. He hadn't even noticed the two of you. That was until Whitepelt heard you mewling Orangekit. She calmed Crownose down, saying that had to protect you both.

"They argued back and force until Greyshadow finally spoke up. He reminded them of what Galestar said; MountianClan was supposed to protect the weak. So they brought us to MountianClan and took care of us."

She sighed again then stood up straighter, staring down at her kits. "As you now Orangekit, by today's experience, that many cats disagreed with the decision of us staying in their clan. CannibalClan is one of the most hated clans in the mountains. I can't say I blame them..."

Crystal eyes purred slightly then lied down. "Come on now, it's time to sleep. You've had a rough time. I promise to take you out tomorrow, just as long as you're more careful.

Bronzekit nodded, his eyes seemed filled with protectiveness. He slowly padded to his mother lying next to her.

Orangekit followed him slowly, digesting the story his mother had told him.

Questions rushed through hid head; did their father miss them? Was he ok? How about his brother? Did HE miss them? Did he even remember them? Was he mad at them for abandoning him?

Orangekit couldn't think up an answer for a single question.

His mother began to soothingly lick him, and his eyes began to droop. As much as he wanted to stay awake, he couldn't help himself. His eyes slowly shut and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orangekit batted at the leaf that had fallen in front of him. It had been two days after Blacktooth.

Orangekit had been trying to avoid him since. It wasn't that hard actually. Blacktooth never visited the nursery to see the kits.

"Grrr!"

Orangekit turned to see Gorsekit pretending to be tough, his little back arched, his small teeth showing.

"I'm a CannibalClan warrior and I'm going to eat you up!" he snarled and catapulted himself at Orangekit. Orangekit easily dodged the younger kit's so called attack.

Gorsekit turned and tried again. This time, Orangekit let him catch him.

"Ahh! You got me!" Orangekit cried, half-laughing, falling onto his back.

"Hurry, before he eats Orangekit!" cried Rosekit, pouncing on her brother, pulling him off Orangekit. Turtlekit hopped out of nowhere and joined on with her sister, play-attacking Gorsekit.

Orangekit purred and slinked off, letting the younger kits play on.

He began to groom himself, licking his one orange leg.

His mother was always saying how he was the spitting image of his father, orange leg and all.

So Orangekit guessed his father also was black and white with green eyes as well as an orange leg.

Bronzekit looked exactly like their mother, with pretty eyes and that shining bronze pelt that earned him his name.

Orangekit wondered how his other brother, Longkit, looked like.

"Hey," Bronzekit mewed, padding over to him. Bronzekit had been helping Huckleberry organize herbs while Leafclaw had been out collecting more.

Bronzekit had actually been looking, not really helping though. Huckleberry hadn't minded really.

Orangekit had stayed when Bronzekit invited him to go along with him. He didn't want to run into Blacktooth again.

"You know what I heard while I was in the medicine den?" Bronzekit asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Hmm?" Orangekit murmured, still grooming himself.

"I heard they found some badger sent along with some cat blood near the CannibalClan border in the dawn patrol. They think a rouge must had been attacked or something because they smelled no familiar cat scents!"

"Weird," Orangekit muttered deep in thought. It was really weird. If a rouge was attacked, then shouldn't it still be where it was hurt? Maybe it fell into that river that marked the border of MountianClan and CannibalClan. Maybe it ran away or swam across the river. If it had swum across, it would surely attract a CannibalClan patrol. It would be dead for sure.

Orangekit doubted the other ideas of the cat's escape. If it got hurt, it would be too weak. And they did find cat blood, so the cat had most defiantly been hurt. Maybe the badger dragged away the body.

Orangekit would probably never find out what happened.

"Maybe it's nothing," Bronzekit said after a long pause.

"Maybe it is," Orangekit replied.

"Who cares?" came the mew from inside the nursery. Out came Rainkit, followed by his sister Gentlekit.

Orangekit didn't like Rainkit. He was always complaining about something or saying something negative. Gentlekit wasn't that bad but she always tried to defend her brother, no matter what he did.

"I do," growled Bronzekit, fur bristling with irritation. Bronzekit disliked Rainkit a lot more then Orangekit did.

"Don't be so mean!" spat Gentlekit, her eyes angry.

Bronzekit just rolled his eyes, making Gentlekit even angrier.

"There's nothing really to fight over about," Orangekit said quickly. "It's just something the dawn patrol found."

As he said this a yowl of fury echoed close to the camp entrance.

Orangekit bristled, eyes alert, and Henfeather came rocketing out from the nursery, followed by the other queens.

"Are you alright?" Crystal-Eyes said, alarmed, sniffing them over.

Before Orangekit could reply, a patrol came in dragging a blue, sleek furred she-cat who was yowling and hissing ferociously.

She was about the age of an apprentice, her fur blood streaked.

Orangekit couldn't tell where her wounds were because she was struggling so much.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself more," Talonfoot murmured, trying to stop the she-cat from fighting.

The she-cat paid no attention to her and only fought harder.

"Stay back!" snapped Snowhare at Gorsekit, who was trying to get a closer look.

"We found her asleep in a den, not far from the camp entrance," Blacktooth meowed to Cheetahstar, who had come running out of the medicine den at the commotion.

Leafclaw slowly walked out followed by Huckleberry. In Huckleberry's mouth, he carried some herbs. Leafclaw must have suspected that someone was hurt.

"She must be the injured cat from the CannibalClan border," Cheetahstar muttered softly. "Surprised she came this far."

Goldenheart dragged the she-cat by the scruff as Greyshadow and Longclaw walked beside.

"She's injured," Longclaw informed Leafclaw.

"Calm down," Leafclaw said to the she-cat. "We're not going to hurt you."

The she-cat stopped fighting and laid there exhausted.

Slowly, Goldenheart let her go. Before Orangekit could see what was happening, the she-cat shot out and sank her claws deep into Huckleberry's neck and threw him into the middle of camp. She screeched and began to claw through his pelt as he fought and struggled to get away.

Goldenheart sank her teeth into her scruff and tried to rip the she-cat off Huckleberry with no avail. Greyshadow jumped in and together they managed to take her off him. The she-cat swiped her paws at Huckleberry, her eyes wild as they dragged her into the medicine cat den.

Huckleberry was crouched in the center of camp, frozen, his eyes wide with shock.

"Are you all right?" gasped Longclaw as she ran to his side. The young warrior sniffed Huckleberry over as Leafclaw joined her.

Orangekit knew that Longclaw and Crystal-Eyes were best friends, even before Crystal-Eyes joined the clan. They had been friends as apprentices and had meet often at Gatherings. She had been thrilled when she joined. Orangekit liked the young tabby, who would often bring them a feather or a piece of moss she had found while on patrols when they were younger. Orangekit had loved playing with them inside the nursery. The she-cat was tough though and would not show weakness. Orangekit also heard that for a while she had tried to be a medicine cat because she wanted to be like her favorite elder, Whiteclaw. She eventually decided that it was best for her to be a warrior, and then Huckleberry became an apprentice.

"Come on," Crystal-Eyes said nervously, nudging him to pay attention. Orangekit didn't want to go in. He was so curious. Why was the she-cat fighting if she was hurt?

His mother pushed him along anyway.

"But I want to see what's going on!" Gorsekit wailed.

Snowhare ignored him and began grooming him. Gorsekit didn't complain anymore, only grumbled quietly.

Orangekit understood exactly how Gorsekit felt.

_A lot of exciting things are happening, _he thought to himself. He was sort of happy he got out of the nursery to see them. Except for the whole Blacktooth thing.

Orangekit suddenly yawned. It felt like rocks had suddenly piled up on his eyelids and he slowly felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier.

. . .

_Orangekit woke up and was in a beautiful forest. The trees glowed and looked like they had stars for leaves. The bushes also glowed and Orangekit could smell prey everywhere. _

_StarClan._

_The word flashed in his head. It had to be. He could just feel it. He began to walk, his eyes taking in everything. A scary thought suddenly filled in his head._

_If he was in StarClan, didn't that mean he was dead?_

_Orangekit shook it off. Impossible! If it was so, cats would be there to greet him, to tell him he was dead._

_He padded slowly down a path that seemed to be appearing with ever step he took. He came to a curtain of lichen that was hanging off some tree branches. He pushed pass them and saw a glistening river down below. He slid down the slope and landed inches from the river bank. _

_He peered into it and saw his reflection._

_He put his paw down on the river and saw that it wasn't wet; it was solid! Orangekit backed away. How can a river be solid?_

This is StarClan_, Orangekit thought. _It doesn't really have to make sense. I wonder…

_Orangekit bent down and stuck out his tongue to drink. He could drink from it!_

Weird_, Orangekit thought._

_He lifted his head up and for the first time noticed a cat was staring at him from the other side of the river._

_It was a tom, black and white, with stars on his pelt. His eyes seemed to be begging Orangekit over. Orangekit had to know what the tom wanted. He carefully stepped his first paw on the river. _

_He didn't care if the river was solid or not, he still didn't trust it. As soon as he managed all his paws onto the river he bolted across. He was panting by the time he was on the other side. He looked up after catching his breath and stared at the tom._

_He stared back._

"_Who are you?" Orangekit asked. The tom said nothing, just continued to stare._

"_Why are you here, in my dream?" Orangekit wondered. It had to be a dream, if he wasn't dead. The tom answered the question with the same response, just staring._

_Orangekit flicked his tail in frustration. Why wasn't this tom answering anything?_

_Orangekit turned around to leave but saw everything was gone, from the river and beyond. It was just blackness._

_Orangekit turned around again and saw that the tom was leaving._

"_Hey! Wait!" Orangekit cried and dashed after him._

_He was gone and Orangekit was back where he started, in the forest. Everything was so confusing! Orangekit wouldn't be surprised if he was upside down._

"_Observe your surroundings and the cats around you."_

_The voice drifted toward him and made Orangekit shudder. Suddenly Orangekit noticed he was surrounded by darkness and only the spot he was standing on was light._

_Soon, that began to fade. Orangekit panicked. Was he going to fall? What was happening?_

. . .

Orangekit woke up gasping. All around him, cats were asleep. No one seemed to be been disturbed by him. Orangekit crawled closer to his brother, whose ear was twitching in his sleep.

Orangekit's heart was still pounding.

What did "observing" have to do with anything anyway?

Orangekit wasn't sure what his dream had meant. Should he tell the medicine cats?

Whether he should or not, he was positive he was not going back to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orangekit wiggled out of the nursery the next morning. He had decided not to tell the medicine cats of his dream. He'll let it be his little secret.

He hadn't fallen asleep that night, and had stayed up thinking. He decided that "observing" would somehow sharpen his skills. Maybe it would help him be a better warrior.

Orangekit sat down and "observed" camp. It was located in the middle of MountainClan territory and was a rocky ravine. The middle was sandy but the sides were rock. Trees grew in the sandy parts, surprisingly. The elders den was located under the roots of an oak. It was supposed to be cavernous and huge, so huge that a kit could get lost forever. Or that's what the apprentices said, but Orangekit doubted it.

The nursery was under a shrub that gave beautiful white flowers in newleaf. Not that Orangekit had ever seen them. He was born in greenleaf and it still was that season. The leader was like the elders den, a hollow at the bottom of a tree. If he peered hard enough, he could make out Cheetahstar's nest. It was empty.

_Must be on patrol,_ Orangekit guessed. The warriors den was a large hole in the opposite rocky side feom the nursery. It was larger on the inside, Orangekit was sure. MountianClan had a lot of warriors and they were larger then regular warriors, as the story of Galestar said.

Then his eyes landed on the medicine den. The entrance was a bush but Orangekit knew that the rest was like the warrior's den.

The medicine den reminded Orangekit of yesterdays show. Maybe he should go "observe" the medicine den more closely, and while he was there, find out what happened to the she-cat.

He jumped up and was about to make his way over when Bronzekit made his way out. His eyes were silent and he didn't even seem to acknowledge Orangekit.

He sat down and closed his eyes, his ears pricked.

Orangekit went over to him and sat down again, wondering why Bronzekit was so silent.

Finally, Bronzekit spoke. "Do you think you could become a warrior blind?"

The question stunned Orangekit. What kind of a question was that, anyhow?

"Um, I don't see why not, as long as he knows how to hunt and fight," Orangekit answered a little unsteady. "What's with the sudden curiosity?"

Bronzekit sort of laughed, though it sounded sad. "If only you knew."

Orangekit sat there next to Bronzekit whose eyes were still shut.

_Did he have a dream too?_ Orangekit wondered. _Had a voice told him to listen? Maybe that's why he's thinking about blindness. Because blind cats can just hear and feel._

That had to be it. Orangekit turned to ask Bronzekit when suddenly the entrance to the medicine cat den shuddered and Longclaw popped out and stretched.

Orangekit jumped up and ran towards her, Bronzekit's strange behavior being left behind.

"Hi Orangekit," Longclaw called as she spotted him running towards her. She was grooming her scruffy pelt, which was ruffled all over.

"Hi," he answered when he reached her.

"I suppose you came over to hear about the she-cat, huh?" Longclaw asked mischievously as she licked her paw.

Orangekit nodded, not trying to hide his excitement.

"She's the rouge that got attacked by the badger that's for sure," Longclaw said. "Her leg's injured and she's a pretty good fighter. She has a bite like a rat! I should know; she bit me when we woke her up yesterday!

"She won't tell us her name though. I had to guard her last night. The way she attacked Huckleberry yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to slit his throat while he's asleep."

Orangekit digested this information.

"She must be pretty tough to have walked so far from the river to the camp entrance," Orangekit murmured.

"Tell me about it!" Longclaw purred. "She could become a good warrior if she wanted to be one."

"Do you think she would become one?" Orangekit wondered.

"Probably not," Longclaw answered. "She doesn't even want us to tend to her wounds; much less train her, I'm sure. She'll probably leave as soon as she's good and well."

Longclaw picked herself up and made her way to the camp entrance. She turned back and meowed, "Tell Rocktooth it's his turn to guard her. She's asleep for the moment. He's in the warrior's den, okay?"

Orangekit nodded and rushed to the warrior's den. He stared at the large whole, not really wanting to go inside when a large brown tom padded out.

He was huge and had battle scars lacing his flank and face.

"Are you Rocktooth?" Orangekit asked, trying to be brave. He wasn't sure how this tom would react to him, as he remembered Blacktooth.

"Yes," the tom said, scratching his ear with his hind paw. "And you are…?

"Orangekit," he answered his heart pounding.

"Crystal-Eyes' kit, right?" Rocktooth asked curiously.

"Um yes," Orangekit answered, trying to contain a squeak from escaping his lips. _Please don't be like Blacktooth. Please, please, please._

"Huh. I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you," Rocktooth purred. "You seem like a strong kit. I hope I get to mentor you."

"Um thanks…" Orangekit stammered. He was so relieved that Rocktooth wasn't like Blacktooth. Then he remembered Longclaw. "Oh, Longclaw told me to tell you that it's your turn to guard the she-cat from yesterday."

"Alright then," Rockclaw said, padding towards the medicine den. "Thanks for telling me."

Orangekit dipped his head and watched the tom go. He hoped that he would become his mentor too.

. . .

"Hey," Orangekit called to his brother as he trotted over to the nursery. Bronzekit was sitting in the same spot where Orangekit had left him.

Bronzekit slowly opened his eyes, and when Orangekit looked at him closely, he saw a faint twinge of fear in his eyes.

"Um, are you alright?" Orangekit asked warily.

"Yeah. Just listening," Bronzekit said. Orangekit knew that he was trying to fake acting normal.

"Something's bothering you," Orangekit mewed softly, his eyes concerned.

Bronzekit sighed. "It's just… I have a secret. And it's the kind that's scary."

Orangekit continued to look at him, not interrupting.

"I can't tell anyone though. And I'm…" Bronzekit trailed off, his eyes not hiding anything.

"Scared?" Orangekit guessed. "Don't worry, I'm here and I'll always be here."

He began to lick his fur soothingly, trying to comfort his brother.

As much as he wished to know what the secret was, he wouldn't bother his brother with it; he would just try to protect him.

_I promise nothing bad will happen to you,_ Orangekit thought, determined. _I promise._


	6. Chapter 4

**Any one want to guess what Bronzekit's secret is? Also, thanks Orythea and Eilatan1011, for the nice reviews!**

Chapter 4

"You know tonight's a Gathering," Crystal-Eyes told them that night outside the nursery. They had both decided not to mention Bronzekit's secret to her. Not that Orangekit knew what it was.

"Well, I'm going," Crystal-Eyes continued. "Both of you take care of each other, alright? And pay attention to Henfeather. I don't want to hear any complaints when I come back."

Crystal-Eyes bent down and licked them both on the head. Orangekit shook his head, irritated. Bronzekit just stared up at her, not caring if part of his fur was wet and lopsided. He just stared up at his mother, expectantly.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Crystal-Eyes whispered her eyes pained. Orangekit saw a small a twinge of fear in her eyes too.

_CannibalClan won't be happy to see her,_ Orangekit guessed but said nothing. He didn't want to see their expressions when they found out she was alive but at the same time, he was really curious. They couldn't fight her, that was for sure, but he could imagine them hissing and spitting at her. The thought made his fur bristle. She did nothing wrong! All she did was try to protect her family!

He shook it off. Best not to think forward.

"Crystal-Eyes, come on," Cheetahstar called, then headed for the camp entrance that was a barrier of thick brambles with a hole in the dirt that led to the other side. It made attacks to the camp harder.

"Good-bye kits," Crystal-Eyes purred, flicking her tail over their ears and then she slipped through the camp entrance.

As soon as she was gone, Orangekit realized that this was the first time he was alone without Crystal-Eyes. It felt strange and empty. He instantly missed her.

Bronzekit nudged him reassuringly and stood up, stretching. "Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait for her to come back," he yawned, stretching out his back leg.

An idea popped into Orangekit's mind. "Or follow her."

"What?" Bronzekit said, surprised. "We can't leave! What will Henfeather think? What will she say? We'll be in huge trouble!"

_Follow her,_ a voice urged him. _Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen._

"We'll just act like we're going to go to sleep, stack up some moss to make it look like us, and sneek out again," Orangekit said.

"I don't know," Bronzekit muttered uncertainly. "The plan could backfire."

"Come on!" Orangekit urged. "Nothing bad will happen. We can see our first gathering without being apprentices! How many cats can say that?"

Bronzekit seemed to be convinced the minute Orangekit said "see". "All right, let's go!"

Orangekit quickly got up and made his way to Henfeather, trying to look and act tired, but still not over doing it. He didn't want her to get suspicious.

"Henfeather, is it all right if I go to sleep?" he asked sluggishly. "I barely slept last night. I'm really tired."

"Yah and you kept _me _up with all your fidgeting," Bronzekit said just a sluggish, only with a sort of mad tone. Orangekit could barely tell he was acting.

"All right then," Henfeather mewed. "Don't disturb Snowhare though. She's asleep with her kits."

Orangekit nodded and forcefully kept himself from bolting for the nursery entrance. Slowly, he crawled inside under the bush and the minute he was inside he ran for the nest that he shared with his brother and mother. He carefully began to stack up moss, patting it to take form, until he was pretty sure it would fool any cat. Bronzekit made another form right next to Orangekit's then smiled.

"Come on!" he urged and slowly made his way to the nursery entrance. Orangekit gave his moss form one last pat with his paw then went after his brother.

His brother was already by the entrance his eyes glittering under the shadows of the brambles. Orangekit slowly kept in the shadows, only once and a while being caught by a ray of moonlight. He soundlessly passed Henfeather, who was watching Rainkit and Gentlekit as they played. Finally he reached his brother.

Orangekit nodded his head towards the camp entrance then began to wiggle through the whole. It was damp and when he got to the middle it got dark, but finally he made it to the other side. His brother pushed him all the way through then got out himself.

"I can smell their trail," Bronzekit mewed, and then opened his mouth, letting the scent waft to the top of his mouth. "This way!"

He took off, dodging leafs and jumping over roots.

Orangekit went after him, having a harder time considering his smaller size.

_Why do I have to be so small!?_, he thought bitterly, then pushed himself to go faster. Suddenly he crashed into Bronzekit, who dug in his claws to keep from tumbling forward.

"Why'd you stop?" Orangekit asked. He couldn't see any cats around.

"Look," Bronzekit mewed, nodding his head towards something in front of him. Orangekit looked and gasped.

In front of them was a large stream.

"I taught streams were small," Orangekit gasped.

"There has to be a way over!" Bronzekit said determined, walking over to it without giving his brother a second glance.

Orangekit began to sniff along it then dipped his paw into it. It wasn't that deep.

_Yah, but if we swim across, we'll come home wet and then we'll really get in trouble,_ he thought and looked on forward.

"Hey! I found something!" Bronzekit suddenly called from upstream and Orangekit quickly walked over to him.

"Look," Bronzekit said. His paw was on a fallen log and it had scrape marks all over it. Bark barely covered it, probably from generations of cats digging their claws into it and climbing over.

"Um, are you sure it's safe?" Orangekit asked nervously. It was wet from the stream splashing it. It was sure to be slippery.

"Yup," Bronzekit said and hopped up, claws digging into it. Orangekit gulped, and then jumped up behind his brother. Bronzekit was already in the middle and was waiting for Orangekit.

Slowly, Orangekit edged forward, bit by bit.

_Hurry or you'll miss the Gathering._

Orangekit knew he had to hurry.

He gulped in some air then began to carefully walk across. Bronzekit began to walk forward as soon as he saw Orangekit was doing okay and looked back every once and a while. Finally, he reached the other side and there he waited for Orangekit.

Orangekit met him there and Bronzekit helped him down before jumping down himself.

"Come on," he urged then took off, this time slow enough for Orangekit to keep just beside him.

Orangekit was grateful for that.

. . .

"This is where the scent is ending," Bronzekit panted as his running began to slow, a short time later.

Orangekit slowed, panting as well. He hoped they hadn't missed most of the Gathering. Probably just the beginning.

Bronzekit slowly padded forward, and then gasped as he peered through a gap in some ferns. Orangekit joined him and his eyes widened.

In front of them were many cats. They were in a large clearing that was in front of four bolders. On each bolder sat a cat. Orangekit could clearly see Cheetahstar whose gold eyes were glittering. Next to him was a silver-blue she-cat who held her head up and whose eyes showed that she was proud.

_Lakestar, _Orangekit named silently, keeping in the shadow next to his brother, who was trembling with excitement. Orangekit knew he was too.

Next to Lakestar, there was a brown tom with scars running along his face and sides. He was missing the very tip of his tail and had only half of each ear. His lip was nicked too.

He had a fierce look in his eyes. It made Orangekit shudder, reminding him of Blacktooth.

_Ratstar,_ Orangekit knew bitterly. The cat that ran his mother out.

Next to Ratstar, there was a feeble looking mountain lion with greyish fur, probably from old age.

_Greystar,_ Orangekit knew. The name fit. Greystar was talking.

"- and I warn that you watch out for the rouge mountain lions," Greystar rumbled in a deep, old voice. It showed great authority. "Also, the deer have veered off towards the MountianClan border. It will provide well for your clan, Cheetahstar."

_Deer!_ Orangekit thought, excited. Deer was sometimes hunted by MountainClan, only because of the fact that their warriors were near the size of mountain lion warriors. But it had to be done in groups and it took a lot of effort.

"Thank you Greystar," Cheetahstar said. "Is that all?"

Greystar nodded.

Orangekit quickly took the time to scan for his mother. He spotted her bronze pelt among the darker colors of brown and black and the lighter colors of silver and white and blue. She stood out so much.

Next to her was a black she-cat.

Orangekit nudged Bronzekit, and then nodded his head towards his mother. "That must be Darkflower next to her," Orangekit informed him.

_I wonder if Darkflower has told her anything new about Longkit,_ Orangekit wondered, thinking about his distant brother. Then he quickly started to pay attention to the Gathering again.

"LakeClan has had plenty of prey this greenleaf," Lakestar was saying. "Sandclaw has also delivered one kit; Jaykit."

The clans murmured their congratulations to the sleek, silver furred LakeClan cats.

"We've had no trouble with the Twolegs who come to walk," she continued. "They have brought dogs though and sometimes they let them off their leashes. They stray far and might come into your territories, so I suggest you be careful. Most of them are too small to be much of a problem, but there is a large one who's Twoleg comes often to the lake. He could be dangerous. That all I have to say."

Cheetahstar nodded. "I'll speak now. Our clan has done very well. There have been some hawks but so far they haven't disturbed the clan. A badger is somewhere in our territory, but were on our guard. There has also been an injured rouge in our territory. She's with us for the moment because of her injuries but will probably leave as soon as she's better."

Some cats began to mumble to each other. Orangekit knew very well that letting a rouge into a clan wasn't good but according to MountainClan rules, they were supposed to help the weak.

_If it wasn't for that, we would be dead,_ Orangekit thought. He was sure they would be dead. A least, him and his brother would be dead.

"Also," Cheetahstar began and Orangekit could see the smallest bit of uncertainty in his eyes. Crystal-Eyes was bristling too.

"We have a new addition to our clan," Cheetahstar continued. "Crystal-Eyes of CannibalClan has us joined along with her two kits Bronzekit and Orangekit."

Gasps rippled through the clans and screeches of outrage rippled through what Orangekit was sure were CannibalClan cats. Crystal-Eyes was spitting back at the cats that were surrounding her, growling at her. Orangekit could hear a few of them spitting, "Traitor!" or "Fox dung!"

He growled himself in outrage. He wanted to claw their ears off!

Orangekit could feel Bronzekit bristling next to him.

Looking up, Orangekit could see Ratstar's eyes widening, then narrowing. Orangekit saw a flash of a weird emotion in Ratstar's eyes that he couldn't quite get.

"Enough!" snarled Cheetahstar and it quickly quieted down. "She has her reasons and we welcome her."

"Is that everything, Cheetahstar?" Ratstar asked calmly. His voice sent a chill down Orangekit's spine.

The young leader nodded slowly, confused.

Orangekit was confused too. How could Ratstar be so calm?

"As you know, there was a fire in our territory," Ratstar began. "And due to this fire we've had some of us have had to do some… sacrifices. But nothing that will truly affect the clan."

_Yah, having all of your kits except three eaten isn't bad at all. And the queens wanted to sacrifice their kits for the clan,_ Orangekit thought sarcastically. Of course it could affect the clan! How could it not?

"Unfortunately, most of our kits are dead, except for my mate's," Ratstar said coolly, not seeming to be bothered. The cats murmured apologies to CannibalClan.

All except for MountainClan.

_If only the other clans knew, _Orangekit thought sadly. _Why hasn't MountainClan mentioned it?_

"And that cat you have with you, Cheetahstar, is a traitor!" Ratstar proclaimed and CannibalClan began again, hissing furiously. "And so was her mate! But he's paid for it!"

Ratstar eyes continued to glitter and Orangekit's breath caught in his throat. Bronzekit stiffened. Ratstar couldn't possibly mean…

"He's dead!" snarled Ratstar. CannibalClan seemed to be cheering but they were hissing instead in Crystal-Eyes' direction.

Crystal-Eyes was stiff with shock. Her mouth was open yet no words came out.

Suddenly she let out a wail. No! No, no, noooooo!"

"Let's go," Bronzekit said stiffly and without waiting for a response, he turned.

Orangekit backed away, not being able to remove his eyes from the scene.

Finally, he came to his senses and the reality hit him. His father was dead. He sacrificed himself to save his mates and kits. Even if Orangekit had never knew his father, just hearing about him made him feel so close to him. Know he was dead.

Orangekit's vision blurred and he took off running, past Bronzekit who had been walking at a turtle's pace. As soon as Orangekit passed him, Bronzekit began to run too.

As Orangekit neared the fallen log, he forgot about the danger of slipping. He didn't care he ran across without any trouble and didn't stop to rest or even see if Bronzekit had made it across.

Running felt like the best way to escape the grief.

Finally he slowed as he came to the camp entrance.

Thoughts swept through his head. _He didn't deserve death. He didn't do anything wrong! I'm glad I'm in MountainClan! If CannibalClan is really that terrible! That cruel!_

Orangekit wanted to keep running. He didn't want to think.

"Running won't make the grief easier," Bronzekit suddenly murmured, coming up to stand next to him. Orangekit hadn't even noticed he had left his brother behind. "We've got to be strong. We can't show grief in front of Crystal-Eyes or she'll know. Just be calm, alright? Everything's going to be fine."

Bronzekit sounded moons older then he really was. Looking up, Orangekit could see an older look in Bronzekit's eyes.

"Come on," Bronzekit insisted and carefully the two of them went through the camp entrance then sneaked into the nursery. Everyone was asleep and hadn't seemed to notice that there were two fake moss piles in their nest instead of two kits.

Silently, Bronzekit and Orangekit crawled in. Bronzekit curled yup right next to Orangekit. Orangekit didn't mind. He liked the comfort of his brother being there. Orangekit didn't realize how tired he was until he lied down. His eyes quickly fluttered then closed.

A few minutes passed when suddenly a low wail came from inside the camp, and there were sounds of paw steps coming into camp.

Orangekit was half-awake so he woke up immediately to the sound. Bronzekit lifted his head too, knowledge of what was happening outside showing in his eyes.

Wolffang stirred but continued to sleep and only Henfeather woke up, looking alarmed. Orangekit quickly put down his head, trying to look deep in sleep. Voleclaw, one of the cats came into the nursery, her eyes pitiful.

"What happened?" Henfeather asked, her voice almost inaudible. Voleclaw shook her head then mouthed, "Sharpclaw is dead."

Understanding immediately seeped into Henfeather's gaze and she turned to stare at Bronzekit and Orangekit. Still looking at both of them, she asked, "How is Crystal-Eyes taking it?"

"Not too well. Leafclaw said it would be best she stay in the medicine den because she's so grief stricken," Voleclaw answered.

"I'll watch over her kits. When do you think she'll tell them? It's not going to be easy for them. Even if they never knew their father, they seemed to look up to him," Henfeather said.

Voleclaw just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she'll never tell them. Maybe they'll find out on their own."

With that, Voleclaw slipped out.

Was his mother really that sad?

Orangekit thought this over.

_She won't need to be sad. When she's back in the nursery, we'll show her she'll be okay with us._

With that, Orangekit curled into a tighter ball, determination and sadness swirling through him.


	7. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot to do so yah. Any way, thanks Stormcreek and ,once again, Eilatan1011 for reviewing. please review!**

**i'm tired of having written one chpter and getting only 1 review in response. Come on! Please! i work hard and you all know how long all my chapters are. And any of you interested, i may be writting another story. Maybe two. Ok. Also, i'm going to intruduce five cats i forgot to put in.**

**Silkfur-silver, long haired she-cat**

**Goldenbloom-gold she-cat**

**No-Ears-deaf tom**

**Redfur-red she-cat**

**Firefur-long haired ginger tom**

**There. So please review! Also, Wolffang is going to have her kits soon and i have a name for one put i need two more. so send in a name and a description of two kits. (If i don't chose yours, i'll use the name later) Ok so heres my fifth chapter.**

Chapter 5

Orangekit woke up tired as ever the next morning. Last night's problems' hit him like a rock.

His father was dead and his mother was in the medicine den.

Orangekit didn't even want to think about it. He wearily got up on sore legs, probably from running the night before, and headed for the nursery entrance.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from behind and Orangekit turned to see Henfeather still in her nest next to Rainkit and Gentlekit, who were both beginning to wake up.

"I'm just going out," Orangekit said slowly. He remembered Henfeather saying that she was in charge of them.

"You're just a two moon old kit, not an apprentice," Henfeather said sternly. "You need someone watching you."

Rainkit laughed and so did Gentlekit and Orangekit felt his fur getting hot. He quickly went back to his nest where his brother was shifting in his sleep and waited for Henfeather to get ready so he could just go outside.

It took forever. Henfeather took her time grooming herself and took even longer on Rainkit and Gentlekit, who didn't seem to mind.

Unexpectedly, Henfeather turned to Orangekit as soon as he was done with Gentlekit and began to wash him. Orangekit tried to dodge her tongue but she put her paw on his tail, making it impossible to get away. It seemed to Orangekit that he was the only kit that hated his mother washing him. He liked to do it himself. Even Bronzekit liked Crystal-Eyes grooming him but not Orangekit. Crystal-Eyes knew he hated being washed but she did it anyway just to annoy him.

When Henfeather was finished, Orangekit shook himself, irritated. He didn't say anything though.

Henfeather gently woke up Bronzekit and washed him well. Bronzekit didn't fidget, like Orangekit had, so she was done quicker and after a good stretch she mewed, "Now we can go outside."

Rainkit and Gentlekit bolted out and Henfeather followed them but Orangekit took his time. When he finally was outside, he had to squint his eyes. The sun hurt them.

"You both seem tired for two cats that went to sleep early yesterday," Henfeather concluded, studying Bronzekit and Orangekit closely as Bronzekit finally managed to get out of the nursery.

Panic immediately flared inside Orangekit.

"Um, we both didn't sleep well last night. Too excited because of the Gathering I guess," Orangekit stammered awkwardly and then figured it would be best to ask some questions about the Gathering so he would look innocent. "Did you find out anything about the Gathering? And where's Crystal-Eyes anyway? "

Henfeather's eyes flashed briefly and quietly corralled Orangekit and Bronzekit together, far from were Rainkit and Gentlekit were wrestling.

"You're mother is feeling a little…sick. She's in the medicine den," Henfeather explained. Orangekit made his eyes widen, as if he was surprise and Bronzekit sucked in a fast breath. Orangekit knew he was pretending because Orangekit knew that Bronzekit had heard everything last night when he had been pretending to sleep too.

Orangekit then let his real worry seep into his face. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think she will be fine," Henfeather told them. "She just needs to rest, is all."

"Can we visit her?" Bronzekit asked.

"I'm not so sure, but for now I'll be watching you two," Henfeather informed them. "Go get something to eat at the fresh-kill pile, alright?"

With that she went back to watch Rainkit and Gentlekit. Orangekit slowly walked over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a small mouse. Bronzekit picked a vole about the same size as Orangekit's mouse.

Orangekit carried his food to the shade of the elder's oak. He slowly began to eat, feeling a million moons old.

_I wonder how Longkit is dealing with this. Does he even know that his aunt is really his aunt, not his mother? Does he even know that Sharpclaw was his father? Does he think his own father is a traitor?_

Orangekit shook his head.

He prayed to StarClan that his brother did not think this about his own father, who had done absolutely no wrong.

He stared at the remains of his meal, unable to take another bite. But he knew that he shouldn't let it go to waste, so he gagged down every last bite. He shuddered afterwards.

Bronzekit had finished already and his sharp aqua eyes scanned camp.

Orangekit laid his head down and closed his eyes, listening to the wind rustling the leaves of the oak overhead.

Suddenly he heard paw steps and he opened his eyes to see Gorsekit, Rosekit, and Turtlekit racing to the elders den. Outside, Heronnose and Rabbitfoot were waiting for them.

Rosekit noticed him and quickly changed course to go over to him.

"Want to join us? Heronnose promised us she'd tell us a story," Rosekit told him. "I'm sorry about your mom. I hope she get's better."

Orangekit sighed and got up to go join her. He nudged Bronzekit, who had looked to be deep in thought.

"Come on," Orangekit insisted. "Maybe a story would help get our minds off of everything."

"I guess," Bronzekit said, heaving himself up.

Orangekit followed Rosekit over then sat himself down next to Bronzekit.

_Maybe_ _a story _will_ get my mind of things, _Orangekit thought. _At least for a while._

"Ok kits, so what story would you like to hear?" Heronnose asked.

"One about us fighting CannibalClan," Gorsekit piped up.

"How about how CannibalClan came to be instead?" Heronnose asked, purring.

Gorsekit shrugged, not seeming totally satisfied.

"It all started at about the same time when Galestar was still Galefrost," Heronnose began. "When the Clans of the forest just came to be.

"Shadowfire was a warrior of ShadowClan. None of the clans of the forest remember him. he was long been forgotten by them. Not by us though.

"It began at least twelve moons after the Clans started. There was a great drought. Prey was scarce and wild fires were popping around every where. The Clans were trying their best to survive.

"Shadowfire was a new father at the time and was having a hard time seeing his three kits dying of starvation until he had just one kit. He's mate was dying too. She was weak and she was giving up everything she had for that kit. Shadowfire decided to do something drastic.

"Shadowfire was a fierce tom and he was very strong. But he had strange ideas. Most cats called him mad, but since he was a good warrior no one really paid attention to it. Maybe if they had what happened wouldn't have happened. As I was saying, Shadow fire came up with a plan. He had many friends within ShadowClan and once they heard of his plan, they all agreed to work together.

"It was a day when a group had been sent out to look for any prey. The clan deputy, Stormfang was there and the rest of the group contained Shadowfire and his friends. When they were far enough away from camp, Shadowfire attacked Stormfang."

Rosekit gasped and Turtlekit moved closer to her sister, her eyes wide. Bronzekit continued to stare at Heronnose without reacting to anything that was going on. Gorsekit seemed to be twitching with anticipation. Orangekit's stomach began to ache because he knew what was going to happen next.

"They attacked him," Heronnose repeated. "And ate him. This is where this terrible habit of eating other cats came from and where their name originated from. Attacking the deputy had always been Shadowfire's initial plan. Not only because Stormfang was the largest cat in ShadowClan but also because Shadowfire had always had a bone to pick with Stormfang. Shadowfire always thought he should be deputy. He thought he was stronger and better then Stormfang.

"Shadowfire and his group ate to their content and Shadowfire even brought some of it to his mate who ate it to produce milk for her kit. She knew what it was but to her, it didn't matter.

"As you probably can guess, Shadowfire and his friends were eventually found out. They had been out too long and Shadowstar worried. She went out with a small group of warriors and to her horror stumbled upon the horrific scene. Blood spattered the floor and the trees and the cats before her were covered in it, as if they had rolled around in it. Shadowfire met her eye to eye and Shadowstar saw the true horribleness in the cat she had considered an amazing warrior. His eyes were cold and showed no emotion. He wasn't bothered by the gruesome act he had committed. Her eyes then rested upon the remains of her deputy. There was nothing but bone and some of the organs and skin. Shadowfire had warned his cats not to eat any of the parts they had left. He knew that if they did eat it, they would get a sickness and go crazy. No one knows how he knew this. Maybe he had been thought the act of eating other cats.

"Shadowstar demanded to know what was going on. She was furious. Shadowfire calmly said he did what he had to do to protect his mates and kits. Shadowstar was even angrier with his answer. She said that he had until sunset to take his mate and kits and friends and leave ShadowClan territory, or he would be killed. Shadowfire calmly obliged, went back to camp, took his mate and kit, and left.

"They travelled far and made it to the mountains, and by then, Galestar was dead and Eelstar was in his place. Eelstar happily gave some territory to Shadowfire. Eelstar didn't mind the other clan until, one day he came upon them eating something in their territory. To his shock, it was a MountianClan apprentice, whose name has been lost. In outrage, Eelstar told the warriors to get Shadowfire. They spoke to eachother and came up with a rule that is followed to this day: the warrior's of Shadowfire's clan are not allowed to hunt any clan cat or rouge that isn't on their territory. If the cat is on their territory, they are free prey."

Heronnose quietly finished, and by then, Orangestar's heart was in his throat. Was the clan that he was born into really that horrible?

"How come Shadowfire was still called Shadowfire even when he was the leader of his clan? And where did he come up with the clan's name anyway?" Turtlekit asked, curiosity shadowing her brown eyes.

"Shadowfire never got his leader name. Or his nine lives for that matter. No one knows for sure why. It's either because StarClan wouldn't give them to him, or he just didn't want them. As I said, he had strange ideas. However, the cat after him got her nine lives. I believe her name was Fernstar. Also, no one knows were Shadowfire came up with the name CannibalClan. Although, it does sought them. Cannibal means to eat one of his own kind."

Orangekit felt sick to his stomach. He swallowed several times, trying to wash away the taste of bile climbing up his throat. CannibalClan was horrible. Orangekit was so glad that he was in MountianClan.

_Then again, if I was growing up in CannibalClan, I would think it was the best clan in the world_, Orangekit thought. Maybe that's what his brother Longkit thought.

"Can you tell us another story?" Rosekit asked her eyes excited. "How about LakeClan? Where did they come from?"

"Well, LakeClan is actually a very new clan," Heronnose said, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "About fourteen moons ago, a group of sleek kittypets and rouges came into the mountains. They wanted some territory of their own. The three clan already here talked about it. Finally, it was decided that they would be given some territory that around a lake. That is where they got their name, LakeClan. Lakestar is doing well, leading such a new clan."

"I wish I could lead my own clan," Rosekit said. "All good cats would be welcomed and we would chase away all the cats that would want to do us harm. I think I would make a good leader."

"Yah right," Gorsekit sneered. "You'd be too soft."

"I want to see you try to be leader," Rosekit spat.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight over something so ridiculous," Heronnose interrupted. "Anyway, I suppose that enough stories for one day. You kits should go play for a while."

Gorsekit, Rosekit, and Turtlekit ran off, Rosekit and Gorsekit avoiding eachother. Orangekit padded towards the entrance slowly. He stopped for a while to wait for Bronzekit, who was getting up even slower. He looked troubled.

Both he and Bronzekit made it outside and Orangekit squinted against the sun. They had been story telling for a long time considering it was sunhigh.

"So what do you want to do?" Orangekit asked, trying to distract Bronzekit.

Bronzekit stared at him for a minute then said, "I'm going to sleep." With that, he trotted off towards the nursery.

Orangekit sighed. Storytelling had been a horrible idea.


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, you can see i didn't really edit it. I just want to say i'm sorry for being mad. I just need those kit names and descriptions. So please send them in okay? Anonymouse reviews axcepted. Please send them in so i can update soon. i just need like maybe 6 kit names to see which will be the lucky two and so far i have two kit names, so please try to send in four more . Alos, i have come out with a new story "Running Away." Check it out. Okay. thanks for putting up with me.**

Chapter 6

Orangekit silently looked around for something to do. He saw Gentlekit and Rainkit wrestling and decided he wouldn't play with either of them. They were so annoying.

He didn't want to play with Gorsekit, Rosekt, or Turtlekit. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel like it.

Then he spotted the bush where the medicine was located begin to shiver and his heart gave a small jolt. Perhaps his mother was feeling better. To his disappointment, Longclaw came out instead and followed close behind her was that blue she-cat rouge. Orangekit studied her closely. She no longer seemed dangerous like she had been the first day she came into camp.

But Orangekit knew better. He stared at her more intently as the voice in his dream had told him to. He had to observe the cats around him.

He noticed how tense her leg muscles were how her tail was flicking nervously. Her eyes showed a small bit of fear. Orangekit had become an expert at locating fear in a cat's eyes.

Slowly, without thinking, he moved in a bit closer to the medicine den, taking careful steps. He didn't want to look like a threat to the she-cat. He had to be slow.

"Um, hi," Orangekit mewed when he was at a somewhat close range. The she-cat's head turned swiftly from where she had been looking, and her eyes narrowed.

"Orangekit," Longclaw hissed through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Orangekit shrugged, then asked, "How's Crystal-Eyes?"

"She's fine," Longclaw said, tensed. "But I don't think she'd like it very much if you were here."

"Why not?" Orangekit asked, trying to seem innocent. In truth, he wanted to see this new she-cat.

"Because," Longclaw hissed, pushing Orangekit a bit farther away with her tail. She stared at him sternly. "You and I both know that she is dangerous. You saw what she did to Huckleberry."

"She doesn't seem dangerous now, just scared," Orangekit commented.

Longclaw shook her head. "Orangekit, you're a big kit. You know exactly what I mean."

"Have you learned anything new about her?" Orangekit asked.

"No. She hasn't told us anything. It won't actually matter though. She's going to leave soon. Her wounds are healing well," Longclaw admitted. "I guess she'll be leaving in a quarter moon."

"I'm right here you know," the she-cat suddenly growled, her ears flattened to her head.

Longclaw glared at her. "Yes but considering you won't talk to anyone, I see no reason you will talk now," she spat.

"I'll only talk if you say please," the she-cat mewed sarcastically, her tail flickering with amusement.

Longclaw shook her head in frustration.

"Why won't you say your name at least?" Orangekit questioned. "I mean, you're going to leave soon anyway."

"Exactly, I'm leaving soon. And I don't have to tell you nosy clan cats anything at all!" she spat, her fur bristling. Longclaw stiffened, but for once, Orangekit wasn't afraid of an angry cat.

"Can you just say your name? I'll leave you alone afterwards," Orangekit promised.

Sighing, the she cat mewed, "Roscoe. My name is Roscoe."

Orangekit flicked his ear. "That's not a bad name. It's actually pretty. Did you give it to yourself or did your parents give it to you?"

The she-cat seemed to have forgotten their whole entire deal of him leaving her alone as soon as she told him her name. "My mother gave me that name. Both my parents were rouges, like me. I have a brother. I miss him a lot."

"Were you looking for your brother when you got attacked?"

"Yes. We had left our parents the day before, prepared to live on our own. When I woke up he wasn't there. He's not one to wonder without telling someone something. I went to look for him but then I got attacked…"

She trailed off, as if reliving the day. Longclaw had been listening closely and she flicked Orangekit's ear as if to say, Good job.

Suddenly a yowl came from the nursery. Orangekit eyes widened and he saw Bronzekit come running out, eyes alarmed. He headed straight for the medicine den as Henfeather raced into the nursery and Snowhare watched the nursery entrance closely, keeping the kits from coming inside.

Bronzekit reached the medicine den and ran inside, not even looking at Orangekit.

Inside, Orangekit could hear Bronzekit yowling at Leafclaw, "Wolffang is having her kits!"

**Okay, review alright? A double reminder for you guys. please send me in two kits! I'm practiclly on my knees! Please!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok so the person who wins is *drum roll* Kimi and her first entry and SpottedfireWarrior with her second entry. So that's two at of the eleven entries I got. Okay here is my chapter. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7

Leafclaw shot out of the medicine den and passed the three of them without even glancing at them. Huckleberry followed, a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He was mumbling something and was shaking his head in worry.

Bronzekit warily walked over to Orangekit, his eyes scared.

"What happened?" Orangekit asked, scared. He wished his mother was well. If Wolffang was having her kits, then something must be going wrong.

"Well, isn't it obvious!?" Bronzekit snapped. Orangekit flinched. His brother was never this mean to him. Bronzekit immediately seemed to realize what he did.

"Sorry," he sighed. "It's just that something is the matter with Wolffang."

"What do you mean the matter?" Orangekit asked then quickly added, "It's about time Wolffang had her kits."

"No, you don't understand," Bronzekit said, his eyes nervous. "I fell asleep and I woke up and my tip of my tail was wet. I turned to look, and saw Wolffang. There was blood all around her."

Orangekit flicked his tail in worry. If there was really that much blood, something was definitely wrong.

Huckleberry suddenly came out of the den, looking worried.

"How's Wolffang?" Orangekit asked.

"Don't know," Huckleberry answered. "Leafclaw sent me back here to take care of Crystal-Eyes. With that he disappeared.

Orangekit slowly approached the nursery.

As he got close to the entrance. He could hear Wolffang's raspy breath coming from inside. He slipped past Snowhare and was inside the nursery, next to Leafclaw, who was nervously sorting through some herbs he had next to him.

Orangekit could clearly see blood surrounding Wolffang. The she-cat's face was twisted in pain and Orangekit felt fear for her. If she died, he would feel guilty for every time he wished she would go away.

Henfeather was next to her murmuring in her ear softly as she watched Leafclaw.

"Here," Leafclaw murmured, pushing towards her some herbs.

"What's that?" Orangekit asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Orangekit!?" Leafclaw and Henfeather said in surprise but before they could do anything, Wolffang let out a wail of pain and her whole entire body convulsed.

Leafclaw ignored Orangekit and quickly got behind Wolffang.

Orangekit began to soothingly lick her head, along with Henfeather, trying to comfort the she-cat.

"You doing good Wolffang," Leafclaw reassured. "Ok when I say push, you push, alright? Ok, now…Push!"

The she-cat gasped with effort as she pushed.

Orangekit continued to lick her, hoping that she would okay. Finally, he heard a _plop_! sound and Leafclaw placed a small light grey kit next to Wolffang's belly.

"Lick him," Henfeather said abruptly, watching Leafclaw as he helped deliver the kits.

Orangekit bent down and licked the small tom until he let out a small squeak. Orangekit pushed him closer to his mother's belly and he immediately began to drink milk from her.

"Push!" Leafclaw called again and this time Wolffang seemed to be more relaxed and pushed easier. Leafclaw then lifted a small yellowish orange kit and Henfeather began to lick this one roughly, until he too let out a small squeak

"One more," Leafclaw exclaimed seeming more relaxed too. This time, Leafclaw didn't even have to tell Wolffang when, she just began to push.

There was yet another small plop sound and Leafclaw silently placed a misty gray kit in the curve of Wolffang's belly. It was completely still.

Henfeather leaped over the still panting Wolffang and began to lick the kit with Leafclaw.

Orangekit held his breath but the kits let out no sound not even a small peep.

Leafclaw sighed and backed away from the kit, his eye upset. Wolffang still seemed tired but seemed to realize what was happening and her eyes were clouded with grief.

Henfeather kept on licking the small kit, determined not to give up.

_Come on, come on! _Orangekit thought._ There's so much to see. Your clan mates are waiting to see you! Don't give up!_

As if answering his prayer, the kit let out a long, squeaky wail, louder than the other two were.

Leafclaw's ears pricked with excitement and he quickly sniffed the kit over before putting it next to its mother. Wolffang began to happily lap at her kits.

"These two are toms," Leafclaw mewed, motioning to the white and orange-yellow one. "This pretty grey is a she-cat."

"They're beautiful," Wolffang murmured, her eyes.

"What will you name them?" Orangekit asked, staring at his new tiny den mates.

Before she could answer, there was a yowl from outside. Orangekit skittered out the nursery entrance and saw that almost all of the clan had gathered somewhere close to the nursery. A hunting patrol was coming through the entrance.

Rocktooth was at the lead and seemed a little surprised by all the cats. Bronzekit walked over to him and Rocktooth bent down to listen to what he had o say.

His eyes widened and he dropped his squirrel and ran for the nursery, Orangekit slipped inside before Rocktooth got inside and waited for him.

Te tom burst in through the entrance and stared at Wolffang, who had her tail curved over her tiny nursing kits.

Rocktooth was silent for a moment before he lied down next Wolffang's head.

"They're wonderful," he meowed, his voice trailing away as he stared at them.

"What will you name them?" Orangekit asked again, figuring that they'd answer his question now, considering that they were both there.

Wolffang closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"This one," she said, gesturing with her tail to the light gray one, "shall be Cloudkit."

She smiled. "He's the oldest."

Then she turned to the orange-yellow one. "This will be Sunkit because of his colored pelt."

"What do you want to name this one," she asked Rocktooth, nodding her head towards the misty grey she-kit. "She's the only female, you know."

Rocktooth thought this over then purred. "Her name shall be Riverkit because her fur looks like the morning mist that gathers around the banks when the sun rises."

"Those are beautiful names," Henfeather purred.

The entrance then began to shake and Cheetahstar slipped in with Lionclaw lingering just outside.

"Welcome little ones," He meowed to the three kits. He then turned to Wolffang and Rocktooth. 'Have you named them? I'll be announcing them in front of the clan."

"Yes," Rocktooth answered and repeated the names for his three kits.

Cheetahstar nodded then slipped out of the nursery.

Orangekit bounded after him.

Cheetahstar then leaped onto one of the branches that was on the tree where his den was and called out, "Let all cats of the clan gather around. Today we celebrate the arrival of three new clanmates."

Cats gathered around the Great Oak and listened pleasurably to their leader.

"Today, Wolffang has finally had her kits," Cheeathstar meowed, his voice echoing. " It was a difficult labor but she gave birth to three wonderful kits, two toms and one she-cat. Their names are Cloudkit, Sunkit, and Riverkit, sons and daughter to two of our fiercest warriors!"

The cats began to cheer and call out the kits' names. "Cloudkit, Sunkit, Riverkit!"

"Cloudkit, Sunkit, Riverkit!" Orangekit called out, Bronzekit jeering the same thing. He was so happy to call out the names of his new clanmates.

**Kimi's was Sunkit by the way and SpottedfireWarrior's was Riverkit!**


End file.
